War (band)
War (originally called Eric Burdon and War) is an American funk band from California, known for the hit songs "Low Rider", "Spill the Wine", "Summer", "Why Can't We Be Friends?", "The Cisco Kid", and "The World Is a Ghetto". Formed in 1969, War was a musical crossover band which fused elements of rock, funk, jazz, Latin, rhythm and blues, and reggae.[1] The band also transcended racial and cultural barriers with a multi-ethnic line-up. War was also subject to many line-up changes over the course of its formation, leaving member Leroy "Lonnie" Jordan as the only original member in the current line-up. Although War's lyrics are often socio-political in nature, their music usually had a laid-back, California funk vibe. A particular feature of War's sound is the use of harmonica and saxophone playing melody lines in unison, sounding like a single instrument, for example in the melody of "Low Rider". The music has been sampled and recorded by many singers and groups, ranging from R&B/pop singers such as Janet Jackson to nu metal band Korn and hip hop groups like TLCand A$AP Mob. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_(band)# hide *1 1960s: Beginnings *2 1970s: Height of popularity *3 1980s: The Music Band *4 1990s: Reformations *5 2000s *6 Discography *7 Members **7.1 Original members **7.2 Current **7.3 Past *8 Further reading *9 References *10 External links 1960s: Beginningshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=1 edit In 1962, Howard E. Scott and Harold Brown formed a group called The Creators in Long Beach, California. Within a few years, they had added Charles Miller,Morris "B. B." Dickerson and Lonnie Jordan to the lineup. Lee Oskar and Papa Dee Allen later joined as well. They all shared a love of diverse styles of music, which they had absorbed living in the racially-mixed Los Angeles ghettos. The Creators recorded several singles on Dore Records while working with Tjay Contrelli, a saxophonist from the band Love. In 1968, the Creators became Nightshift (named because Brown worked nights at a steel yard) and started performing with Deacon Jones, a football player and singer. The original War was conceived by record producer Jerry Goldstein ("My Boyfriend's Back", "Hang on Sloopy", "I Want Candy") and singer Eric Burdon (ex-lead singer of the British band the Animals). In 1969, Goldstein saw musicians who would eventually become War playing at the Rag Doll in North Hollywood, backing Deacon Jones, and he was attracted to the band's sound. Jordan claimed that the band's goal was to spread a message of brotherhood and harmony, using instruments and voices to speak out against racism, hunger, gangs, crimes, and turf Lowriders, and promote hope and the spirit of brotherhood.[citation needed] Eric Burdon and War began playing live shows to audiences throughout Southern California before entering into the studio to record their debut album Eric Burdon Declares "War". The album's best known track, "Spill the Wine", was a hit and launched the band's career. 1970s: Height of popularityhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=2 edit Eric Burdon and War toured extensively across Europe and the United States. A reviewer from New Musical Express called War "the best live band I ever saw" after their first UK gig in London's Hyde Park.[citation needed] Their show at Ronnie Scott's Club in London on September 18, 1970 is historically notable for being the very last public performance for Jimi Hendrix, who joined them onstage for the last 35 minutes of Burdon & War's 2nd set; a day later he was dead. A second Eric Burdon and War album, a two-disc set titled The Black-Man's Burdon was released in 1970, before Burdon left the band in the middle of its European tour. They finished the tour without him and returned to record their first album as War. War (1971) met with only modest success, but later that year, the band released All Day Music which included the singles "All Day Music" and "Slippin' into Darkness". The latter single sold over one million copies, and was awarded a gold disc by the R.I.A.A. in June 1972.[2] In 1972 they released The World Is a Ghetto which was even more successful. Its second single, "The Cisco Kid" shipped gold,[citation needed] and the album attained the number one spot on Billboard, and was Billboard magazine's Album of the Year as the best-selling album of 1973. The next album, Deliver The Word (1973) contained the hits "Gypsy Man", and a studio version of "Me And Baby Brother" (previously issued as a live recording), which peaked at number 8 and 15 respectively on the Billboard chart. The album went on to sell nearly two million copies.[citation needed] The next album, Why Can't We Be Friends? was released in 1975. It included "Low Rider", and the title track, which were among the band's biggest hits. In 1976, War released a greatest hits record which contained one new song "Summer", which, as a single, went gold and peaked at number 7 on the Billboard chart. Also released that year were Love is All Around by Eric Burdon and War, containing mostly unreleased recordings from 1969 and 1970, and Platinum Jazz, a one-off album for jazz label Blue Note Records. The latter double album had cover art to match the greatest hits album, and was half new material and half compilation, focusing on (but not restricted to) instrumental music. The group continued to attain success with their next album, Galaxy(1977) whose title single was inspired by Star Wars. War's next project was a soundtrack album for the movie Youngblood in 1978. 1980s: The Music Bandhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=3 edit In 1979, following the departure of B.B. Dickerson during recording sessions for their next album (replaced by Luther Rabb on bass who completed the album), the band considered changing their name to The Music Band, but decided at the last minute to continue as War, and use The Music Band as the title of a series of albums. The series originally consisted of two studio albums (The Music Band, The Music Band 2, both in 1979) and a live album (The Music Band Live, 1980), but after the band left MCA in 1981 and had already made records for other labels, MCA expanded the series with a compilation (The Best of the Music Band, 1982) and a third original album of left-over material (The Music Band – Jazz, 1983). The group lost another member when Charles Miller (saxophone) was murdered in 1980. He had already been replaced by Pat Rizzo (ex Sly and the Family Stone) in 1979. Other new members joining at this time were Alice Tweed Smith (credited as "Tweed Smith" and "Alice Tweed Smyth" on various albums) on percussion and vocals (giving the band its first female vocalist), and Ronnie Hammon as a third drummer. After making the one-off single "Cinco de Mayo" for LA Records in 1981 (Jerry Goldstein's own label, which also reissued Eric Burdon Declares "War" under the title Spill the Wine the same year), War signed with RCA Victor Records and recorded Outlaw (1982) which included the single plus additional singles "You Got the Power", "Outlaw", and "Just Because". This was followed by Life (is So Strange) (1983) from which the title track was also a single. War's records from 1979 to 1983 were not as successful as those from the preceding decade, and after the two RCA albums, the band's activities became sporadic. They did not record another full album until a decade later. The 1987 compilation album The Best of War ...and More included two new tracks, "Livin' in the Red" and "Whose Cadillac is That?", and a remixed version of "Low Rider" (in addition to the original version). Papa Dee Allen died of a heart attack (myocardial infarction) which struck him onstage in 1988. 1990s: Reformationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=4 edit Sampling of War by hip hop artists was prevalent enough to merit the compilation album Rap Declares War in 1992, which was sanctioned by the band. In 1993, War reformed with most surviving previous members (including original members Brown, Jordan, Oskar and Scott, and later members Hammon and Rizzo), augmented by a large line-up of supporting musicians and still under the management and production of Jerry Goldstein, and released a new album, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Peace_symbol.svg (Peace Sign) (1994). This remains as War's latest original work. In 1996, the group attempted to gain independence from Goldstein, but were unable to do so under the name "War" which remains a trademark owned by Goldstein and Far Out Productions.[3] In response, Brown, Oskar, Scott, and a returning B.B. Dickerson (who had not worked with War since 1979) adopted a name which referenced one of War biggest hits: Lowrider Band. Lonnie Jordan opted to remain with Goldstein and create a new version of War with himself as the only original member. Some other musicians who had joined between 1983 and 1993 were also part of the new War. To date, neither the "new" War nor the Lowrider Band have recorded a studio album, but both bands are currently active as live performance acts. 1996 also saw the release of a double CD compilation, Anthology (1970–1994), later updated in 2003 with a few track substitutions, as The Very Best of War. Another CD compilation from 1999, Grooves and Messages, included a second disc of remixes done by various producers. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Eric_burdon_and_war_concert_flyer.jpg2008 Reunion Flyer 2000shttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=5 edit On 21 April 2008, Eric Burdon and War reunited for the first time in 37 years to perform a one-time-only concert at the London Royal Albert Hall. The reunion was actually only between Eric Burdon and Lonnie Jordan, as the other original surviving members had not been asked to be a part of the reunion. The concert coincided with Avenue / Rhino Records' Eric Burdon and War reissues which included Eric Burdon Declares "War" and The Black-Man's Burdon, plus compilations The Best of Eric Burdon and War and Anthology. In 2008, Lonnie Jordan's edition of War released their only album so far, a live album / DVD of songs originally from 1969 to 1975: Greatest Hits Live. War were unsuccessfully nominated for 2009 induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.[4] There were rumours that Burdon would join them again in summer 2009, but it did not happen. In 2011, War played "Low Rider" and many other hits at the Rack n' Roll in Stamford, Connecticut with Remember September and Westchester School Of Rock. Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=6 edit Main article: War discography Membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=7 edit Original membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=8 edit *Howard E. Scott - Guitar, Lead Vocals (1969-1994) *Lee Oskar: harmonica and vocals (1969–1994) *Thomas "Papa Dee" Allen: percussion and vocals (1969–1988; died 1988) *Charles Miller: saxophone and vocals (1969–1979; died 1980) *B.B. Dickerson: bass and vocals (1969–1979) *Leroy "Lonnie" Jordan – keyboards, vocals (1969–present) *Harold Ray Brown: drums and vocals (1969–1994) Currenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Leroy "Lonnie" Jordan – keyboards, vocals (1969–present) *Sal Rodriguez – drums, percussion, vocals (1990–present) *Marcos Reyes – percussion (1998–present) *Stuart Ziff – guitar, vocals (2002–present) *Francisco "Pancho" Tomaselli – bass, vocals (2003–present) *David Urquidi – saxophone, flute (2011–present) *Stanley Behrens - harmonica (2011–present) Pasthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=10 edit *Eric Burdon: vocals (1969–1971) *Harold Ray Brown: drums and vocals (1969–1994) *Howard E.Scott: guitar and vocals (1969–1994) *Lee Oskar: harmonica and vocals (1969–1994) *B.B. Dickerson: bass and vocals (1969–1979) *Thomas "Papa Dee" Allen: percussion and vocals (1969–1988; died 1988) *Charles Miller: saxophone and vocals (1969–1979; died 1980) *Ron Hammon: drums and percussion (1979–1996) *Pat Rizzo: saxophone, flute, and vocals (1979–1983, 1993–1995) *Luther Rabb: bass and vocals (1979–1984) *Alice Tweed Smith: percussion and vocals (1979–1981) *Ricky Green: bass and vocals (1984–1989) *Tetsuya "Tex" Nakamura: harmonica and vocals (1993–2006) *Rae Valentine: keyboards, percussion, and vocals (1993–2001) *Kerry Campbell: saxophone (1993–1998) *Charles Green: saxophone and flute (1993–1995) *J.B. Eckl: guitar and vocals (1994–1996) *Smokey Greenwell: harmonica (1994–1996) *Sandro Alberto: guitar and vocals (1996–1998) *Richard Marquez: drums and percussion (1996–1997) *Kenny Hudson: percussion (1997–1998) *Fernando Harkless: saxophone (1998–2011) *James "Zota" Baker: guitar, vocals (1998–2002) *Mitch Kashmar: harmonica, vocals (2006–2011) Further readinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_(band)&action=edit&section=11 edit *Burdon, Eric. I used to be an Animal, but I'm all right now. Faber and Faber, 1986. ISBN 0-571-13492-0. *Kent, Jeff. The last poet : the story of Eric Burdon. Witan Books, 1989. ISBN 0-9508981-2-0. *Burdon, Eric (with J. Marshall Craig). Don't let me be misunderstood : a memoir. Thunder's Mouth Press, 2001. ISBN 1-56025-330-4. *Egan, Sean. Animal tracks : the story of The Animals, Newcastle's rising sons (updated and expanded). Askill Publishing, 2012. ISBN 978-0-9545750-4-5. Category:Bands